This invention relates to a fastening device and more particularly to an improved fastening device for affixing trim pieces to resilient backing pieces.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,352, entitled "Cutoff Tool and Method", issued Nov. 9, 1971, there is illustrated a machine for affixing trim pieces to a backing piece. The machine described in that patent is particularly useful in combinations where the backing piece is relatively rigid. It has been found, however, that other types of apparatus may be more desirable for affixing the trim piece to the backing piece where the backing piece is more resilient in nature. With such an arrangement, it is desirable to provide a precompression loading on the backing piece so as to prevent damage during the fastening operation.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the invention to provide an improved fastening device for affixing trim pieces to backing pieces.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved tool for affixing trim pieces to resilient backing pieces.